


After the War

by Ryan1995



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, I'm Sorry, Injury Recovery, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Lots of Crying, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Romance, many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan1995/pseuds/Ryan1995
Summary: The battle against Anankos was finally over. Corrin was critically injured during that battle… and nearly died on Xander's lap when the battle was over…





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this story when I am thinking about what would happen if Corrin suffered from terrible wounds during the battle against Anankos and nearly died from those wounds afterwards on Xander's lap. This is my first fanfiction, so there might be some mistakes in this story. Constructive comments and criticisms are appreciated.

The great battle against Anankos was finally over. Corrin and her army was heavily wounded during that battle, with Corrin herself receiving the most severe wounds. After she defeated Anankos, she started to gasp for breath from exhaustion, using her Omega Yato as an impromptu “walking stick” to support her body weight. Then, her grip on Omega Yato started to weaken. She finally collapsed onto the ground as she let her Omega Yato fell to the ground from her right hand, using her other hand to press against a large wound on her stomach. She was now lying face down on a pool of her own blood as blood continued to flow out from her wounds. Her breathing was weak and labored.

Xander (and other people in her army) were extremely shocked when they saw that Corrin had collapsed after the battle. “CORRIN!” Xander shouted as he quickly ran to her side and rolled her over onto her back, ignoring his own wounds. He saw blood flowing out from Corrin's left hand, which was still lying on a large wound on her stomach. He then dragged her left hand away from her stomach and winced from pain and sadness when he saw many wounds on her beloved wife's body. Later, he touched Corrin's neck in order to check her pulse. He could feel a weak but stable pulse. He quickly pulled her close to his chest and cradled her. He then caressed her bloodstained hair slowly.

“Elise! Sakura!” he shouted. “We need your help here immediately!”

Sakura and Elise immediately came toward Corrin and used their staff and festal to heal her wounds. Jakob, Azama, and Felicia also helped them heal Corrin.

Xander ordered Elise, Sakura, and the other healers to heal Corrin with all of their magical power as he cradled her beloved wife on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. He also caressed her white hair, and tried to stop the bleeding from her stomach wound with his gloved hand.

Corrin winced in pain when Xander pressed her stomach wound. This caused Xander to wince in pain as well. He then began to shed some tears.

“X… Xander…” Corrin whispered weakly, struggling against the pain as she placed her gloved left hand on Xander's own hand.

Xander felt a lot of pain and sadness upon hearing her beloved wife calling his name.

“Just breathe slowly, Corrin. Breathe through the pain. You are doing great, Little Princess. You have done a great thing for all of us. Just hang on, Little Princess. We are going to heal your wounds,” Xander whispered near Corrin's ear. He then caressed her white hair with his gloved hand, which was now covered with her blood.

Corrin then managed to open her eyes at last. Her eyesight was blurry due to her declining consciousness, but she was still able to see her beloved husband. Upon seeing Xander's face, Corrin began to shed some tears.

Corrin raised her right hand to touch Xander’s face and flashed a weak but warm and tearful smile at him, “X… Xander… Is… everything… over? Did we… beat… the… Silent Dragon?”

Upon seeing Corrin's smile, Xander held Corrin's right hand and flashed a tearful smile as well. “Yes, Little Princess, everything is over. We have defeated Anankos. The world is at peace now." He then put her right hand back onto his lap and took all of her vulneraries and elixirs (as well as his own vulneraries and elixirs) and applied it to her wounds (especially to the large wound on her stomach). He then took some white pieces of cloth from his bag and used them to wipe Corrin's minor wounds. After he had cleaned the minor wounds, he then applied some drops of vulnerary and elixir to those pieces of cloth, bunched them up together, and pressed them as hard as possible on Corrin’s stomach wound in order to stop the bleeding. Meanwhile, the healers continued their efforts to heal Corrin, using their most powerful staves.

“Finally… we have…  the peace… that we’ve… fought…  so… hard… for…” Corrin said and breathed with lots of effort as she began to cough up some blood. She also held Xander’s left hand against her cheek with her own left hand, trying to keep the weak and tearful smile on her face as she did so.

“It is all because of you, Little Princess. Your belief in all of us and your great courage made all of these happen. If it weren’t for your belief and your bravery, this peaceful world wouldn’t exist. We truly owe a lot to you, Corrin.” Xander began to weep, trying to keep his warm and tearful smile as well. He then used his right hand to caress her beloved wife’s cheek and white hair. It grieved him a lot to see his wife coughing up blood and suffering from a lot of pain. He then pressed on the pieces of cloth on Corrin's stomach again while hoping that Sakura and Elise would heal her quickly in order to end her suffering.

“No… Xander… It’s not… just… because of… me… I believe… that… everyone… wanted this… peaceful… world… as well… I also… owe a lot… to you… Xander… We’ve… suffered a lot… in this war… If it weren’t… for your love… I wouldn’t… be able… to face… all of… those sufferings…I love… you… so much… Xander,” Corrin replied, her skin starting to turn pale. “I… really hope… that… we would… be able… to see… the world… which… we have… saved together… I really… wanted to… see… all of the… beautiful places… in Hoshido, Nohr… and Valla… together with… you,” she continued weakly as she coughed up a little bit of blood.

“Shhh, Little Princess. Conserve your strength. You will be fine soon. I love you too, Corrin, and I promise that we will be able to see the entire world together… including this land, just as we have promised,” Xander replied with lots of tears as the healers around them increased their effort to heal Corrin, “We truly owe a lot to you for saving our world… and bringing true peace and friendship to Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla. We are going to save your life as well, Little Princess. It’s the least that we can do for everything that you have done… and I need you to survive so that we can finally enjoy this peaceful world together. So save your strength for now as we treat your wounds, but don’t close your eyes. You have to be strong, Little Princess” he continued as he caressed her hair slowly and showed her beloved wife his warm and tearful smile again.

“Xander… It is… nice… to see… your… smile… Your smile… helps… to reduce… the… pain of… my wounds…” Corrin said with a weak smile on her face, lifting her now shaky and bloody right hand again to touch Xander’s cheek.

“It is nice to see you smile as well, Little Princess, and if my smile really could help to reduce your pain, then I will try to keep smiling at you,” Xander replied with a tearful smile as he held Corrin’s right hand firmly against his cheek with his left hand as he continued to press the pieces of cloth on Corrin’s large stomach wound with all of his strength using his right hand. “But promise me not to fall asleep,” he continued. “Just stay with me, Little Princess.”

“Wh-why aren’t our staves working!?” Elise and Sakura whispered tearfully as the magical glows on their staff and festal began to fade away. Their staff and festal only managed to heal Corrin’s small wounds. Their healing magic also managed to slow down the bleeding from her larger wounds but not to stop it completely. Their healing magic had barely any effect on Corrin’s large stomach wound. The white pieces of cloth on that wound were now almost completely drenched in Corrin’s blood.

Xander was shocked upon hearing those words. He did not want Corrin to die! He then gripped Corrin's right hand as tightly as he could, trying to keep her awake.

“Corrin… hang on! Please… don't fall asleep! Don't close your eyes!!” he shouted desperately.

“I’m… tired… Xander… I want… to… sleep…” Corrin said with a very weak and soft voice. Her skin was now almost as white as her hair. Both her silvery gray and black armor and her blue cape were now stained with her blood. Her vision also started to darken. She felt that her life continued to fade away, despite all the staves, festals, and vulneraries that were used to heal her. She felt so cold, even with Xander’s warm hands and body around him. It was getting more difficult for her to keep her eyes open.

“No, Corrin! Don’t fall asleep! You must not fall asleep!!” Xander began to panic as he gripped Corrin's hand tightly and shook her body, trying to keep her critically wounded wife awake. “Stay with me… Corrin! Stay with me… please!!" he shouted desperately as he pulled her closer to his chest. A few drops of tears fell from his eyes onto Corrin’s armor. He stroked and caressed his beloved wife’s cheek as he saw her beloved wife's body trembling with pain.

“I… I can't… Xander… I'm… very…tired,” Corrin replied with an extremely soft and barely audible voice.

“No!! You are not going to sleep, Little Princess!!” Xander yelled with an increasingly desperate manner as he shook her body. “Please!! Hang on!!! Don't leave me! I can't live without you!!! Don't you dare die on me, Little Princess!!”

“I… just… want… t… to… sleep… for… a… few… minutes… X… Xander… I’m… very… tired… I… I'm… so… sorry…” Corrin replied with her remaining strength. She then closed her eyes and passed out completely. Her head then lolled weakly to the side toward Xander.

“Corrin? Corrin!” Xander shouted and began to feel desperate. He tried to wake Corrin up. “Please open your eyes Corrin! Stay with me! D-don’t leave me!! CORRIN!!! CORRIIIIIIN!!!!” Lots of tears flow from his eyes as he thought that her beloved wife had passed away on his arm. Around them, the healers who were trying to heal Corrin and the rest of Corrin’s army also began to cry.

“I… I'm really sorry, Prince Xander,” Sakura said with a tearful emotion. “We have done everything that we could do.”

“Corrin…” Xander cried. “We’ve fought so hard to achieve this peace so that we can finally live together in peace. Why do you leave me in the final moment, Corrin?” he continued to cry and weep as he laid Corrin’s head on his shoulder. He then laid his own head on her wife’s head and continued to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry with what I did to Corrin :'(
> 
> Don't worry, Corrin would survive :'(
> 
> This story will have a happy ending. I promise.


End file.
